1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector for electrically connecting cables to a print circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Following development of electronic and communication technology, more and more different connectors are widely used for connecting electronic equipments, such as a cable connector, which is used for connecting cables to a print circuit board and builds signal transmission path between the cable and the print circuit board.
A cable connector for connecting cables to a print circuit board include a first connector and a second connector, the first connector comprises an insulating housing with a mating portion, a plurality of piece-like contacts received in the insulating housing and a shell covering the insulating housing. Each contact has a contact portion arranged in an upper surface of the mating portion for connecting with the second connector, and a mounting portion in rear of the contacting portion for soldering with the cables. The second connector has a second housing defining a receiving room for receiving the mating portion and a plurality of terminals arranged on sides of the receiving room. When the first connector engages with the second connector, the first contacts electrically contact with the terminals.
However, the contacts of the first connector includes a plurality of signal contacts and the width of the signal contact is narrow, so the signal contacts can not meet the requirement for high electrical current transmission. Furthermore, it is not easily to solder the cables to the mounting portions of the signal contacts, and the contacting between the contacting portion of the contact and a corresponding terminal is not reliably for the narrow width of the contact.
Hence, an improved cable connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.